


Убийца и лжец

by Spicebox



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:34:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spicebox/pseuds/Spicebox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>У Мукуро не было вредных привычек</p>
            </blockquote>





	Убийца и лжец

– Я уже во всём разобрался, – сказал Кёя.  
Смял в руке хрустящую обёртку от гамбургера, покосился на открытое окно автомобиля – и, ухмыльнувшись, швырнул комок бумаги за спину, на заднее сидение.  
Кёя всегда относился паршиво к чужим игрушкам, особенно к новым и особенно к любимым.  
К тому же он знал, что Мукуро разозлится – и это было лучшей причиной не заметить его детскую выходку.  
– А, – неопределённо пробормотал Мукуро, останавливая синюю "мазерати" на противоположной от дома стороне улицы, в тени под деревьями.  
– Всё дело в этом новом наркотике, "стекляшке". Сначала тебе хорошо, потом очень хорошо, а потом у тебя появляется пламя. Сильное, кольца низких классов не выдерживают.  
– А потом?  
– А потом начинает ехать крыша.  
– Уверен?  
Кёя посмотрел на него как на тупого, и Мукуро тут же захотелось возразить.  
– Может, она едет не из-за “стекляшки”, а из-за пламени. Помнишь, когда у тебя только появилось пламя? Мир казался другим, в голове будто что-то сдвинулось. Словно ты превратился в рыбу или инопланетянина.  
– Хмм... – Кёя отвернулся и прикрыл глаза. Наверное, пытался вспомнить момент, когда в его голове что-то сдвинулось.  
Через пять минут ожидания Мукуро подумал, что это "хмм" могло быть не паузой, а окончанием разговора.  
Посмотрел на часы, нетерпеливо побарабанил пальцами по рулю. Тени деревьев медленно ползли через дорогу, ещё немного – и тротуар.   
– Прекрати стучать, бесит, – поморщился Кёя.  
– Отсосать тебе по-быстрому? Сразу успокоишься.  
– Нет, просто прекрати стучать.  
– Без проблем. – Мукуро демонстративно убрал руки с руля. Откинулся на сидение, опуская спинку назад, и закрыл глаза. Включилось радио: сначала реклама чего-то здорового и полезного, потом забубнил диктор.   
Верно. Кёя ненавидел его; эта ненависть стала привычной, почти уютной, обросла желанием, доверием, пониманием – так затонувший корабль обрастает ракушками и водорослями.   
Но всё-таки осталась ненавистью.  
По лицу скользнули пальцы, щекотно и прохладно обрисовали линию скулы, тронули ямочку за ухом и легли на шею. Сжались. В таком настроении Кёя мог и придушить.  
Однажды чуть не придушил, и Мукуро – до последнего глупо надеявшийся, что он это не всерьёз, – одним рывком перешёл в его тело. Долго бил головой об стену, а когда отпустил, по лицу у Кёи текла кровь, а взгляд был дурным и стеклянным.  
Дело было в "Роял Парке" в Гонконге.  
Или в "Хилтоне" в Пасадене.  
– Давай не сейчас, а, – с досадой бросил Мукуро. Кёя убрал руку, прикосновение – тёплое, тяжёлое, – чувствовалось ещё несколько секунд, потом исчезло.  
"Трус", – у внутреннего голоса Мукуро были интонации Кёи, те, другие, редкие интонации, нежные и поддразнивающие. Мукуро мог слушать этот голос вечно, не вникая в смысл сказанного.  
– Как наркотик, – отстранённо и невпопад ответил Кёя.  
– О чём ты?  
Мукуро выпрямился, глядя на него. Кто угодно, понимая прозрачность этих слов, сменил бы тему, стал бы выкручиваться. Кёя посмотрел на часы, ответил:  
– О тебе. Минутный кайф и куча геморроя.  
Действительно, как наркотик. С Кёей было приятно трахаться и приятно убивать, в остальных вещах он оставался невыносимым – и это сводило на нет весь эффект привыкания.  
У Мукуро не было вредных привычек.

– Этот Витторио Тура, – сменил тему Мукуро. – Ямамото говорил, он и без пламени был больной на всю голову, просто вида не показывал.  
– Если не показывал, значит, уже не на всю голову.   
– Боялся, наверное.   
– Страх учит сдержанности, – равнодушно бросил Кёя.  
– Думаю, ты знаешь, о чём говоришь, – так же равнодушно ответил Мукуро. Кёя покосился на него неодобрительно; промолчал. Мукуро смотрел, как острые тени от ресниц тянутся по его щеке, потом отвернулся. Через дорогу шёл человек, покачиваясь, кутаясь в мятый, не по погоде плотный плащ. Человек то и дело озирался и делал странные движения, пытаясь стряхнуть хвост сиреневого пламени, шлейфом тянущийся за ним.   
– Вот и он, – сказал Кёя. Тронул за плечо: – Подождём, пока зайдёт в дом.  
– Витторио Тура, – Мукуро улыбнулся, глядя на руку, задержавшуюся на плече. – "Витторио" значит "победитель".  
– Ну, ты тоже не очень-то похож на труп.  
– Всё, пойдём, – ответил Мукуро. – Напугаем как следует нашего победителя.  
Окна квартиры, в которой жил Тура, вспыхнули и засветились ровным, сильным пламенем Облака. У дома курили какие-то подростки – обычные люди, они не замечали пламени, но слишком демонстративно косились на "мазерати". Мукуро замедлил шаг, тронул несуществующую кобуру, отодвигая полу пиджака.  
– Хорошие дети.  
Подростки отвернулись, шагнули в сторону осторожно, бочком; за спиной кашлянул Кёя. Сухо бросил:  
– Что, тренируешься?  
– Беспокоюсь, – ответил Мукуро, открывая дверь.  
Консьержка привстала было – и тут же села, сгребая мятые купюры.  
– Кто-то насмотрелся гангстерских фильмов, – с издёвкой протянул Кёя, когда они поднимались по лестнице. Достал, как же он достал; Мукуро остановился, резко поворачиваясь, тогда Кёя шагнул на ступеньку и дёрнул его к себе за лацкан пиджака. Они целовались быстро и жадно, и Мукуро казалось, что он проваливается сквозь эту грязную раздолбанную лестницу, сквозь фундамент, сквозь землю, летит вниз, зачарованный цепенящим ощущением падения.  
– Всё, пойдём, – сказал Кёя.  
Он сказал это спокойно и деловито, а потом выбил дверь ударом ноги.

– Вы ещё кто? – Тура смотрел на дверь, перекосившуюся и повисшую на одной петле, и не выглядел испуганным, разве что удивлённым. Засунул руки в карманы, плечи дёрнулись – должно быть, незаметно надевал кольца.  
– "Победитель"? – ухмыльнулся Кёя. – Ещё один спятивший фрик. Глупое травоядное.  
– Дадим ему фору, – сказал Мукуро.   
– Дадим. Никаких коробочек, никакого пламени и одного из нас будет достаточно.  
Мукуро достал из кармана монетку.  
– Орёл.  
– Как хочешь, – кивнул Кёя.  
Монетка взлетела, перевернулась, Кёя выхватил её из воздуха, глядя насмешливо и понимающе.  
– Иллюзия, – сказал он. – Снова пытаешься меня обмануть.  
А потом разжал пальцы и увидел монету, перевёрнутую решкой.  
Мукуро помолчал; всё-таки не удержался:  
– Не суди по себе.  
– Отвали.  
– Ладно, расслабься. Пойду, посмотрю в окно.   
Мукуро засунул руки в карманы брюк и прошёл вдоль комнаты. Отодвинул занавеску; за спиной что-то прошуршало, ухнуло. От пламени Туры по позвоночнику пробежали колючие жаркие мурашки. Мукуро заставил себя расслабиться, не оборачиваться – Кёе дай только повод, чтобы сделать неправильные выводы и потом поддевать к месту и не к месту. Увидь их сейчас Савада, сказал бы очередную благоглупость про доверие и чувство плеча, но дело было вовсе не в доверии – в обычной гордости.  
– Не трогай его, – бросил Кёя; голос был спокойным, но слегка сбивался на выдохе, и что-то перевернулось, глухо ударившись об пол, совсем рядом.  
Как мило, – подумал Мукуро и снова не обернулся.   
– Что вам нужно, клоуны? – спросил Тура. – Деньги?  
– "Стекляшка", – ответил Кёя. – Мой друг хотел попробовать. Вот он. Вечно тащит в рот всякое говно.  
– Как самокритично, – пробормотал Мукуро.  
За окном светило солнце; подростки, оглядевшись, подошли к "мазерати", кто-то засунул руку в карман.  
– Слушай, я пойду, заканчивай быстрее, – Мукуро беспокойно повернулся, шагнул вперёд – и остановился.  
Тура целился в Кёю из массивного пистолета. Дуло курилось пламенем, а этот дурак, этот полутруп ухмылялся и, должно быть, думал, что победил.  
– Брось палки, – приказал он. – А ты стой где стоишь.  
– Кёя, ну что с тобой сегодня, – вздохнул Мукуро. – Давай быстрее, не хочу, чтобы мою машину поцарапали.  
– Палки? – спросил Кёя, недобро улыбаясь. – Понял, бросаю.   
И разжал пальцы.  
Тонфы гулко ударились о пол. Громыхнул выстрел, потом всё затянуло сиреневой вспышкой.   
Кёя всегда любил чужое внимание.  
Он шёл к Туре неторопливо, словно на прогулке, а тот стрелял без перерыва, пули из пламени били в Кёю, и тогда он на мгновение останавливался, словно запнувшись, потом снова шагал вперёд.  
Он больше не улыбался, взгляд стал рассеянным, отсутствующим.  
– Кёя! – крикнул Мукуро. – Припугнуть, а не убивать, помнишь?  
Одним плавным и быстрым движением Кёя скользнул к Туре, схватил за дуло пистолета, выкручивая запястье, – и ударил кулаком в висок.  
– Не помнишь, – вздохнул Мукуро.  
От удара коленом под дых уже мёртвого Туру подбросило вверх, хрустнули кости, потом что-то влажно чавкнуло, порвалось. Брызнула кровь. Кёя размахнулся и снова ударил.  
– Эй, он уже всё, – сказал Мукуро. Кёя перевёл на него потемневший взгляд, взгляд безнадёжно, отчаянно влюблённого человека, – впрочем, у Мукуро всегда было богатое воображение, а Кёя оставался всё тем же невыносимым ублюдком, и Мукуро слишком хорошо его знал.   
Просто Кёе надоело убивать беспомощную жертву и захотелось трахаться.  
Должно быть, в этой жизни всё давалось ему слишком легко.  
Кёя встал, потыкал ногой неподвижное тело.  
– У нас есть пять минут, – сказал он, расстёгивая брюки.   
С улицы доносился шум машин, вдалеке хлопали двери, а сквозь пыльные окна струился ровный послеполуденный свет. Подростки во дворе толпились в опасной близости от “мазерати”, пугнуть бы их сейчас третьим путём.   
Я в любой момент могу это прекратить, – напомнил себе Мукуро и ответил:  
– Ладно.  
Ты такой красивый, самый красивый, думал он, заводя руку под Кёину ногу, согнутую в колене. Кёю трясло, он целовался как сумасшедший, больно сдавливал пальцами плечи и ёрзал по подоконнику, не заботясь о любопытстве случайных прохожих. Мукуро гладил его затылок и чувствовал себя воздушным шариком – то ли улетишь, то ли взорвёшься, но какая уже теперь разница.  
Мукуро, шептал Кёя чужим, сорванным, потерянным голосом, Мукуро, Мукуро, Мукуро. Шептал на выдохе, прогибаясь в такт движениям бёдер; и тот же ритм отбивала об оконную раму ладонь Мукуро, придерживающая его затылок.  
Кто угодно бы на это купился, на этот голос, на это дыхание, на эту силу и страсть.   
Кто угодно, – напомнил себе Мукуро. Он хотел верить, что знает настоящего Кёю, но правда была в том, что Кёя никогда не стремился его удержать.  
– Ровно пять минут, – сказал Кёя, отодвигаясь.   
– Ага, недолгий кайф и куча геморроя, – ответил Мукуро. Вытащил из кармана платок, протянул.  
– Смотри-ка, какой обидчивый.  
Кёя неприятно ухмыльнулся, в голосе таяла едва заметная хрипотца, а галстук сбился вбок, и брюки, болтавшиеся на правой ноге, теперь сползли и валялись на полу.  
Он вытер живот, потом засунул платок между ног и поморщился.  
Мукуро хотелось сфотографировать его на огромный плакат, усталого, расслабленного, безразличного, а вечером напиться, повесить плакат на стену и бросать в него ножи.   
Или завернуться в него, просто завернуться с головы до ног, и чтобы никто не трогал.  
– Шевелись, нам пора, – почти добродушно бросил Кёя, слезая с подоконника. Чиркнула молния, следом звякнула пряжка ремня.  
С собственными игрушками Кёя обращался ещё хуже, чем с чужими.

А ещё они никогда не спали в одной кровати. Так повелось с самого начала, Мукуро забыл, что это был за город и что за отель, но помнил, как брёл в темноте на подгибающихся ногах, и в голове было пусто, как в светлой покинутой комнате.  
Кажется, именно тогда он всё про себя понял – невозможно было облажаться ещё сильнее; он хотел убежать от влюблённости так быстро, как мог, но после многочасового марафона мог только ползти как ревматический дед.  
– Душ в другой стороне, – бросил Кёя с кровати, а Мукуро ответил:  
– Я привык спать один.  
– Тогда спокойной ночи.

Сильнее всего раздражало это его обычное “спокойной ночи” – каждый раз выглядело издёвкой, насмешливым напоминанием.   
Впрочем, вряд ли Кёя думал о таких вещах, – возразил себе Мукуро. Бросил сумку на гостиничную кровать, включил свет. Ему хотелось прогуляться, и чтобы за спиной никто не маячил.

В дверь постучали, и это был точно не Кёя. Мукуро открыл, на пороге стояла горничная, держала в руках большую подарочную коробку.   
– Простите, синьор, – пробормотала она; взгляд соскальзывал с Мукуро как масло, а на смуглых щеках расцветал румянец. – Синьор из номера напротив просил вам передать, сказал, вы поймёте.  
Мукуро приподнял крышку – и тут же опустил.  
– Пойму, – безучастно ответил он. – Спасибо, милая.  
– Микелина, – сказала горничная.  
– Микелина.  
Она всё топталась на пороге, всё топталась и краснела, и Мукуро, нежно улыбаясь, наклонился, наощупь достал из бумажника купюру и сунул в карман униформы. Шепнул в изгиб тёплой шеи, под воротник:  
– А теперь пошла вон.  
И мысленно досчитал до трёх – до звука хлопнувшей двери.  
Помогло. Немного и ненадолго.   
Мукуро вернулся в спальню, поставил коробку на кровать; внутри, на белом атласе, лежали три предмета – телефон, вибратор и смазка. Начал расстёгивать рубашку: пуговицы выскальзывали из пальцев, никак не хотели пролезать в петли. Он стоял на полу босиком, а за окном начинался дождь.   
Вот и накрылась ночная прогулка, – рассеянно подумал Мукуро, слушая, как капли стучат по стеклу. Он расстегнул ремень, следом молнию, стащил брюки вместе с трусами и перешагнул через одежду.  
Взял телефон.

– Всего два правила, – однажды сказал, улыбаясь, Кёя. – Ты делаешь только то, что хочешь, и ты не выключаешь телефон.  
Мукуро тогда взвесил мобильник в руке, прикидывая, с каким звоном разбилось бы закрытое окно. Поднял взгляд:  
– Почему бы и нет.  
С лица Кёи сползла улыбка.

Почему бы и нет, – беззвучно повторил Мукуро, пуская вызов. Зажал трубку плечом и лёг на кровать. Раньше в коробке лежала видеокамера, но потом Кёя заменил её телефоном, а на вопрос “почему” ответил, что от этой пародии на порнографию у него всё падает. Мукуро посоветовал ему закрыть глаза и думать о Намимори.  
Кажется, всё закончилось дракой.  
Он выдавил смазку на вибратор и осторожно толкнул его внутрь. Провёл вялой ладонью по груди, по животу, сжал член. Трубка молчала.  
– Ладно, поехали, – сказал Мукуро.  
Под закрытыми веками плавали радужные пятна. Кёя не любил много говорить; наверное, в детстве он был настоящим ангелочком – красивый, тихий и хмурый ребёнок. Кёя считал, что Мукуро говорит слишком много, но всё же предпочёл телефон видеокамере. Интересно, чем он сейчас занимается?  
– Представлю, что это ты сейчас в меня входишь, – сообщил Мукуро, нажав на кнопку вибратора. – Медленно, будто дразнишь.  
В трубке промолчали.  
Однажды у них была работа, кажется, в Неаполе, и Мукуро чуть было не подстрелили из снайперки. Они тогда поругались: Мукуро собрался уехать вечером в Рим, а Кёя хотел переночевать в гостинице и чтобы Мукуро остался с ним.   
– Хватит спорить, пойдём, – сказал Кёя. Мукуро подхватил сумку, молча развернулся, собираясь уйти, и пуля срезала только прядь волос, а Кёя тут же активировал коробочку, заключая их в защитную сферу. Мукуро помнил, как у него тряслись губы, как бессмысленно остановился взгляд.  
Кёя потом, уже в гостинице, рассказывал, что снайпер всё сделал правильно, что таким, как Мукуро, нельзя позволять открывать рот, а лучше убивать на расстоянии – иначе присядут на уши, и всё.  
Мукуро смеялся и пил неразбавленный виски.  
Он чувствовал себя героем авантюрной драмы и знал, что через полчаса, самое большее через час Кёя уйдёт спать в свой номер.  
Кёя не любил, когда кто-то другой плохо обращается с его игрушками.  
И всё-таки тогда он выглядел потерянным, почти испуганным; это воспоминание окатило животным возбуждением, заставило выдохнуть – рвано, со стоном.  
Мукуро откинул голову вбок, продолжая работать рукой; рядом с ухом хрустнул пластик, а резиновая хрень внутри него мелко тряслась и жужжала.   
– Кёя, – пробормотал Мукуро. – Ох, Кёя, да, вот так…  
Его мотало по кровати, ноги в чём-то запутались, наверное, в простыне, и сдерживаться было уже невозможно, но что-то снова хрустнуло – да, конечно, телефон – и Мукуро кончил молча, до боли зажмурив глаза, вцепившись в подушку зубами.  
Потом взял трубку.  
– Уф, вот это круто.  
В трубке было тихо, только, если прислушаться, шелестело чужое дыхание. Вдруг Кёя спросил:  
– Почему ты каждый раз соглашаешься?  
У него был безразличный голос, и Мукуро захотелось его убить и расчленить. В любой последовательности.  
– Ну, меня заводят такие штуки. – Мукуро помолчал, потом добавил для убедительности: – Люблю эксперименты.  
– А, – ответил Кёя. – Понятно. Тогда спокойной ночи.  
Ублюдок.  
– Сдохни, – пожелал Мукуро коротким телефонным гудкам.

Этой ночью ему снились рыбы, бьющиеся на берегу моря, без чешуи и с телом, покрытым радужной нефтяной плёнкой. Мукуро ходил по тёплому вязкому песку, поднимал их и бросал в воду. А потом достал из кармана спички, поджёг одну, кинул в море – и оно загорелось пламенем Облака.  
Это было красиво, а дым разъедал глаза, пах чем-то знакомым, но во сне Мукуро не мог вспомнить, чем.

Он проснулся с мокрой подушкой в обнимку и в хорошем настроении. Первым делом выбросил Кёины игрушки в мусорную корзину; телефон разломал об угол раковины. Принял душ, почистил зубы, но только собрался заказать завтрак, как услышал звонок гостиничного телефона.  
– Разбудил? – спросил Кёя.  
– Вовсе нет.  
– Жду тебя в коридоре.  
Иногда Мукуро казалось, что Кёя жить не может без внимания. Ему скучно с самим собой; только в фокусе чужого интереса он может получать удовольствие от собственной социопатии.  
По утрам он выглядел сногсшибательно, его красота была похожа на удар в переносицу.  
– Привет, – сказал Мукуро, закрывая дверь номера.  
– Привет, – Кёя кивнул и пошёл вперёд, продолжая говорить: – Савада звонил, оказывается, с этой “стекляшкой” всё куда сложнее, чем мы думали.  
– А почему это он тебе позвонил? – возмутился Мукуро. Ему хотелось заставить Кёю хоть немного сбавить шаг, зацепить не всерьёз, но чувствительно.  
– Потому что он знает, кто из нас умный, – бросил Кёя, не оборачиваясь.  
– Это ты сейчас так пошутил?  
Они вышли на застеклённую террасу гостиницы, в кафе. Разумеется, Кёя уже заказал завтрак и, разумеется, он всё предусмотрел.  
– Омлет? – приподнял бровь Мукуро, когда перед ним поставили блюдо.  
– С грибами, – кивнул Кёя. – Кофе со сливками, без сахара, двойной. Булочки и масло сейчас принесут.  
– Оно читает мысли землян, – сказал Мукуро, придвигая к себе тарелку.  
– Ага, – пробормотал Кёя, отгораживаясь от него газетой.   
Вот ублюдок.  
Впрочем, омлет был нежным, булочки – ещё горячими, да и кофе оказался нужной крепости – не захочешь, а проснёшься. За стеклом террасы мелькали машины; Мукуро уже было собрался отнять у Кёи газету – если бы тот не нуждался в компании, мог бы позавтракать и один, – как вдруг мимо кафе пролетел автомобиль с длинным шлейфом зелёного пламени.  
Мукуро неторопливо поставил чашку на блюдце.  
– Видел? Только что.  
– Видел, – кивнул Кёя и повернул к нему газету. – Смотри, что пишут.  
– “Монстры бесчинствуют в городе”? О, да это же про нас, Кёя.  
– Не припомню, чтобы мы разносили ночной клуб. Да и аптеку. Как-то мелко.  
Он улыбнулся.  
И ещё один удар в переносицу. Мукуро перевёл взгляд на кофейник.  
– Опять “стекляшка”. А если бы ты не убил того идиота…  
– Заканчивай с завтраком, – ровно ответил Кёя. – Савада наверняка уже приехал.  
– Ничего, подождёт, – отмахнулся Мукуро и начал намазывать масло на булочку.  
Настроение было испорчено. Кёя хмурился, снова отгородившись газетой.  
И, разумеется, две этих вещи никак не были связаны между собой.

Савада Цунаёси сидел на лавке в парке Семпионе и кормил голубей пончиками из бумажного пакета. Серые, наглые и прожорливые, голуби толкались у его ног, стараясь урвать кусок пожирнее, а Савада сидел, расставив колени и ссутулившись, отщипывал куски мягкого жирного теста, кидал на землю, и выглядел похмельным студентом в своей спортивной куртке и вытертых джинсах, с этими тёмными кругами под глазами.   
Мукуро с Кёей сели на лавку по обе стороны. Голуби взлетели, тут же приземлились поодаль. Савада, не отводя от них взгляда, уронил надломанный пончик в пакет.  
– Страшно-то как, аж мурашки по коже, – тихо сказал он.  
– Почему это ты мне никогда не звонишь, Савада?  
Мукуро ожидал, что Савада начнёт оправдываться, и тот было уже открыл рот, чтобы начать оправдываться, но его перебил Кёя.  
– В следующий раз позвони ему, Савада. Его заводят такие штуки.  
– Я не против, – беспечно согласился Мукуро. – Но учти, есть два правила. Ты делаешь только то, что хочешь, и…  
– ...и к делам это не имеет никакого отношения, – зло прищурился Кёя.  
Голуби наползали серой волной, били крыльями, толкались и глухо клекотали. А небо над головой было таким синим. Таким обманчиво тёплым, каким бывает только в марте.  
Савада вытащил из кармана плеер, сунул наушники в уши.  
– Когда закончите, толкните меня! – крикнул он и уставился перед собой.  
Мукуро вздохнул. Кёя молча улыбался, лицо замёрзло от бешенства. Сейчас бы перепрыгнуть в его тело и заставить сделать что-нибудь унизительное. Обмочиться в штаны. Побегать на четвереньках по газону. Раздеться догола и станцевать джигу.  
Как же его достал этот Кёя.  
– Потом поговорим, – сказал Мукуро.  
– Да не о чем говорить, – ответил Кёя и потряс Саваду за плечо.  
Тот, поморщившись, отозвался:  
– Если вы всё, то слушайте. “Стекляшку” распространяет некто Кармине Комачо, у него клуб в Изоле. “Жёлтый куб” или “Жёлтый квадрат”, что-то вроде. А я пока пообщаюсь с одним… неопределившимся. Только не убивайте на этот раз, ладно? Или я хочу невозможного?  
– Савада, – ответил Мукуро. – Ты наушники забыл вытащить.  
Савада смущённо улыбнулся, пожал плечами и встал.  
Шагнул на тропинку, немного прихрамывая – сказывалось последнее покушение и то, что он ещё не научился убивать детей без колебаний. Забавно, что их враг признавал за Савадой большую человечность, чем за собой.

Клуб назывался “Жёлтый тетраэдр” – Савада ошибся не так уж и сильно. Мукуро оставил “мазерати” на подземной стоянке, огляделся по сторонам – длинное помещение заканчивалось закрытыми воротами, лампы светили тускло, одна мигала, а за квадратной колонной трахалась какая-то парочка.  
Кёя стоял, прислонившись к капоту.   
– Слышал меня? – повторил Мукуро. – Жди здесь. На этот раз им займусь я.  
– С тобой становится скучно работать. – Кёя сел на капот и уткнулся в телефон. Колено касалось ноги Мукуро.  
Он выглядел незаинтересованным, даже немного сонным, и казалось, что он приехал сюда поиграть в игры на телефоне, что ему на всё плевать.   
Ему и плевать, – напомнил себе Мукуро. Кёя не из тех людей, которые будут прислушиваться к чужим словам, единственное, что его ведёт, – минутные желания, импульсы. Он научился создавать видимость холодного, расчётливого ублюдка, но по-прежнему доверяет только инстинктам.  
В нём нечего любить. Безнадёжный случай.  
Мукуро сделал вдох и почувствовал, как горло сжимает одуряющая злость.  
– Что-то не так? – спросил Кёя, не отрываясь от телефона.  
– Определённо, – бросил Мукуро. – С головой твоей что-то не так. Ты убиваешь тех, кого должен припугнуть. Тебе же ничего деликатного нельзя доверить.  
Кёя поднял взгляд: глаза побелели от бешенства, а голос остался спокойным, недоумевающим:  
– А ты чего психуешь? Я подожду здесь. Ты же хотел, чтобы я подождал здесь? Займись Комачо, если тебе хочется. Давай, иди.  
Он, то и дело пытавшийся подловить Мукуро на обмане, сам врал каждым словом, каждым движением: потянул за ремень к себе, прижался горячими губами к шее. Шепнул на ухо:  
– Не тяни там.  
– Я быстро, – вырвалось изо рта. Мукуро закрыл глаза. В голове разливался глухой пульсирующий гул, на шее зудел и покалывал след прикосновения. 

А может, он и не врал – может, ненависть его заводила. Как тогда, во второй раз. Они ждали одну жирную сволочь в казино – сволочь опаздывала, а Кёя ненавидел ждать, и уже на пятнадцатой минуте потерял терпение. Мукуро, выигрывавший по мелочи, был настроен благодушно; похлопал Кёю по плечу и сказал:  
– Надо же, а я думал, тебя ничем не проймёшь.  
И тогда всё слилось в пятно, в ревущий поток: что-то говорил крупье, какая-то девица висла на Кёе, в туалете странные парни нюхали кокаин, огонёк сигареты отражался в перламутрово-розовом кафеле, кто-то валялся в углу с разбитой головой; скрипнула пряжка ремня, хлопнула дверь кабинки.  
– Давай, – выдохнул Кёя, и от его голоса, от его дыхания что-то лопнуло в груди.  
Я мог ошибиться, – думал Мукуро, целуя сомкнутые веки.  
Вдруг ты тоже ко мне что-то чувствуешь, – неслышно шептал он, уткнувшись в влажную ткань рубашки, убыстряя движения. А потом Кёя стоял, опираясь на стену, с закрытыми глазами, а за дверью кабинки обсуждали футбол и подлую шлюху Энн. Успел накинуть иллюзию, – вспомнил Мукуро, разглядывая надпись на стене, прямо над Кёиным плечом.   
“Ебал я такую жизнь”.  
Он надеялся, что это не предсказание.  
– Да, так тоже хорошо, – сказал Кёя, открывая глаза, серые, как застывающий бетон. – Трахаться и убивать ты умеешь, а больше мне от тебя ничего не нужно.

Мукуро поднялся по лестнице и оказался в зале – тёмном, грохочущем музыкой; по стенам и потолку метались разноцветные огни. У дальней стены, там, где над потолком висел, прилепившись, огромный зеркальный куб, виднелась дверь, охранник, стоявший рядом, старательно изображал скучающего посетителя.  
Он задал вопрос, в шуме было не расслышать. Мукуро кивнул и ударил его кулаком под дых. Что-то хрустнуло; он поймал оседающее на пол тело и бережно усадил у стены.  
Я теперь совсем как Кёя, – подумал Мукуро, поднимаясь в тесном лифте. Музыка и крики толпы стали глухими, отдалёнными, отдаваясь вибрацией в теле, а за дверями лифта оказалась оранжерея.  
– Что за ужасные условия работы, – вздохнул Мукуро.  
– Собачья работа, – согласился Кармине Комачо, поднимаясь из-за стола. Он был очень высоким, выше даже Мукуро, и его не надо было убивать – только припугнуть.  
Какая жалость.  
Мукуро прошёл мимо вьюнков и шпалерных роз неестественно синего цвета, обогнул кремовый диван и остановился у огромного, во всю стену аквариума. Провёл по стеклу – кончики пальцев потряхивало в такт почти неслышной музыке. Из-за камня, поросшего водорослями, выглянула уродливая ржавого цвета рыба.  
На стеклянном столике перед диваном стояла ваза с конфетами – прозрачными, в прозрачном целлофане без опознавательных знаков.  
– Как она, не болеет тут? – полюбопытствовал Мукуро. – Слышал, рыбы тупые твари, даже не замечают смены хозяина.  
Краем глаза он заметил, как Комачо осторожно шагает к выходу.  
– Я слышал, Вонгола заинтересовалась “стекляшкой”, – ответил Комачо.  
– Он слышал! – фыркнул Мукуро, отворачиваясь. От чужого страха, липкого и тяжёлого, посасывало в желудке.  
– Как её зовут?  
– Кого, – выдавил Комачо.  
– Рыбу твою, кого! – рявкнул Мукуро, разворачиваясь и выхватывая трезубец.  
В ответ хлопнула дверь, послышались быстрые шаги.

Лестница вела вниз, на стоянку – и это было очень предусмотрительно в целом и очень удобно сейчас. Мукуро медленно спускался, слушая грохот шагов по железным ступенькам, сплетая вокруг себя иллюзии. На чужой страх он реагировал совсем как собака – считал провокацией жертвы.  
Комачо убегал.   
Нёсся по стоянке, лихорадочно нащупывая в кармане ключи; вытащил телефон, уронил, наклонился, оборачиваясь – и увидел Мукуро, с разбегу запрыгнувшего на крышу серой “хонды”.  
Металл жалобно скрипнул, взвыла сигнализация. Вперёд! Тени взбесились вокруг Комачо, чавкнули, отклеиваясь от пола.  
– Так что, как её зовут? – крикнул Мукуро и рассмеялся.  
Бампер красного “пежо”, капот чёрного “форда”, что-то оранжевое, синяя крыша, сигнализации ревели на всю стоянку, серый бампер, Комачо споткнулся, упал на четвереньки – тень нависла над ним, медленно-медленно опускаясь, и он взвизгнул, рванул вперёд, не поднимаясь.  
Всё это было ужасно весело.  
– Кёя! – крикнул Мукуро. – Весело, правда?!  
Вдруг он увидел Кёю; восприятие выкинуло с ним странную штуку – время замерло, схваченное в прозрачной смоле, а Кёя стоял, опершись на закрытые ворота, скрестив на груди руки: жёсткие углы рта и в глазах стынет бетон.  
И Мукуро будто с размаха впечатался в стену.  
Он ведь больше всего на свете ценил свободу, был готов ради неё на всё, и вот – так глупо и страшно попался.  
Он был как наркоман, который каждый день говорит себе, что завтра легко завяжет, и вдруг оказывается в каком-нибудь альпийском отеле, погребённом в снегу, отрезанном от мира.  
Нет, – шепнул ребёнок внутри Мукуро, ребёнок, опьянённый болью и ненавистью.  
Кто-то плеснул красным в глаза.

А когда Мукуро проморгался, то увидел, как чёрные лианы колотят окровавленным, бесформенным куском мяса по стенам, полу, потолку, воющим покорёженным машинам, и всё вокруг в крови. Увидел удаляющуюся спину Кёи.  
Сел на пол, закрыл глаза.  
Сигнализации утихли, и в наступившей тишине Кёя говорил что-то резко и зло. Что-то. Кому-то.  
До Мукуро доносились отдельные слова: Вонгола, ебаный пидарас, договорённость, Вонгола, предательство.  
А потом пальцы коснулись волос – осторожно, почти невесомо.  
– Пойдём, – сказал Кёя. – Попробуешь не убить его босса.  
– Пойдём, – равнодушно согласился Мукуро.  
В голове застыло хрустальное желе, как будто кто-то раскрошил конфеты из вазы Комачо и запихал через дырку в черепе.  
На этот раз зал был пустым, и дверь под зеркальным кубом никто не охранял. Безымянная рыба в аквариуме, тупая тварь, флегматично тыкалась носом в кормушку. А в кресле Комачо сидел небритый приземистый человек в мятом пиджаке. На столе лежала армейская “беретта”.  
– Её зовут Констанция, – сказал человек. – А меня Фелиппе Ланца. Кофе будете?  
– Будем, – ответил Кёя и сел на диван.

Вазу со “стекляшкой” кто-то убрал, заменив массивной пепельницей; на столике валялись глянцевые журналы, ручка, ключи. Мукуро наклонился, взял ручку, покрутил в руке.  
– Вы прекрасно знаете, что семья Перуджо не имеет и никогда не имела дел с Вонголой. Понимаете, настоящая мафия…  
Ручка скрипнула, и человек за столом поднял руки в примиряющем жесте.  
– Ладно, ладно. Я знаю, что вам нужно, и всё расскажу. Недавно с боссом Перуджо связался один человек, называл себя Освободителем. Забавно, правда? Освободитель-наркодилер. Хренов Тимоти Лири. Впрочем, что вы, детишки, знаете о Лири.  
Мукуро поморщился, и стол перед Ланцей начал таять и закручиваться.  
– Не отвлекайтесь, пожалуйста, – вежливо попросил Мукуро.  
Ланца моргнул, потом, ссутулившись, потёр висок.  
– Да, да, прошу прощения. Освободитель. Босс Перуджо наводил справки, этот тип не из мафии. Говорили, то ли бывший военный, то ли коп в отставке. Идейный пёс. Как думаете, почему он занялся “стекляшкой”? Уж точно не ради наживы. Может, у него на вас зуб, а, ребятки? Может, он за кого-то мстит? Может, он хочет создать армию монстров, таких же, как вы, и использовать против вас. Армию никому не нужных отбросов.  
Ручка хрустнула и переломилась пополам.  
– Ох, простите, – ровно проговорил Мукуро и положил обломки в пепельницу. – Какой искренний, понимающий человек. Кажется, он изо всех сил пытается нам помочь.   
– Мукуро, – сказал Кёя.  
По полу проползла извивающаяся колючая лиана, ощерилась ледяными иглами, скользнула на стол.  
– Думаю, даже если даже проткнуть его этой штукой, он не расскажет больше, чем рассказал.   
– Вы можете легко это проверить.  
Ланца вытряхнул сигарету из пачки, закурил. Достал из ящика пепельницу; в последний момент его рука всё-таки дрогнула, и пепельница звонко ударилась о столешницу.  
– Вы можете проникнуть в мой разум. Одержимость, так это называется?  
– Вы предлагаете? – хмыкнул Мукуро.  
– Я настаиваю.  
Кёя кашлянул и пробормотал:  
– Я бы, пожалуй, предпочёл лиану.  
– Если я выйду отсюда живым, меня это приятно удивит, – беспечно пожал плечами Ланца. – Я это знаю, вы это знаете. Свобода – это фикция.  
Мукуро закрыл глаза и почувствовал, как Кёино колено касается ноги. Это неловкое, неуместное сочувствие выглядело издёвкой победителя.   
– Давайте же, – сказал Ланца. – Что вам для этого надо?  
Неожиданно Кёя встал.  
– Пойдём отсюда.  
Мукуро молча кивнул.  
Когда они уже подходили к двери, Ланца снова подал голос.  
– Стойте. Кое-что в моих словах было неправдой.  
– Что?  
– Босс Перуджо, – ответил Ланца, пряча в карман телефон. – Похоже, он всё-таки прогнулся под Вонголу. Паршиво это, ребятки, застрять между вами и Освободителем.

Когда они вышли из клуба, холодный свежий ветер ударил в лицо, ворвался в лёгкие. Стемнело, и в воздухе повисла прозрачная синева.  
– Видишь! – жизнерадостно сказал Мукуро. – Я его не убил.  
– Да и не напугал, – ответил Кёя.  
– Ага, – кивнул Мукуро. – Его Савада напугал.  
Они брели по улице молча, бездумно. Мимо пролетали автомобили, вспомнился вдруг синий “мазерати”, любимая новая игрушка, и как жалобно хрустнула крыша под ногами, но это воспоминание не вызвало у Мукуро ничего, кроме лёгкой досады. В тёмных витринах то и дело мелькало отражение Кёи – там, за стеклом, он был тихим и сосредоточенным, будто что-то пожирало его изнутри, что-то, что нельзя забить до смерти тонфами.   
– Давай поужинаем где-нибудь, – сказал Кёя.  
– Давай, – согласился Мукуро.  
В ночном кафе было безлюдно, Мукуро тупо смотрел в меню и ничего не хотел. Звучала тихая музыка, на скатерти – белой в зелёную клетку – лежали соломенные салфетки, одна была подпалена сигаретой с краю.   
– Закажи что-нибудь, – сказал Мукуро. – То же, что себе.  
– Да что с тобой такое? – повысил голос Кёя.  
Мукуро смотрел на него, слишком резко дёрнувшего из рук меню, и представлял, как сейчас встанет и уйдёт, совсем уйдёт. И ещё он представлял, как Кёя в своём одноместном номере зажимает телефонную трубку плечом. Слушает и молчит. Как двигается его рука, как на головке поблёскивает прозрачная тягучая капля. Как он молчит и слушает.  
Потом они шли закоулками, окна домов были слепыми и тёмными; что-то загрохотало, через дорогу шмыгнула кошка. Кёя выругался под нос и остановился.  
– Думаешь, чёрная? – полюбопытствовал Мукуро.  
Кёя молча толкнул его к стене. Расстегнул молнию брюк, сжал член. Он дрочил быстро и жёстко, заставляя Мукуро кусать губы от удовольствия, смешанного с болью, а другой рукой опирался на стену, будто не хотел без нужды дотрагиваться. В тусклом свете луны его лицо казалось неживым.  
– Одолжить перчатку? – предложил Мукуро.  
– Очень остроумно, – ответил Кёя и развернул его лицом к стене. Выдохнул в затылок что-то неслышное, долгое.

Ночью Мукуро снилось, что он лежит в яме, а над головой проносятся шесть миров, дробясь на осколки и рассыпаясь колючими прозрачными фантиками. Что-то падало сверху, какие-то мягкие тяжёлые комья. Один ударил в лицо, и на губах остался вкус земли. Лежать было холодно. От нечего делать Мукуро начал считать удары, а на шестьдесят восьмом вдруг забился в панике, потому что понял вдруг, что с самого начала всё было иллюзией, вообще всё. Не было Эстранео, не было Кокуе, не было Вонголы. Не было Кёи.  
Он попытался закричать, но как ни напрягал голосовые связки, не мог издать ни звука. Потом страх исчез, осталось смирение и мягкая тяжесть земли. Вдруг кто-то схватил его за плечи, сильно дёрнул вверх. Тёплые губы коснулись виска : “я здесь”.  
Мукуро вздохнул и перевернулся на бок.

Когда он проснулся, был уже полдень. Номер Кёи оказался закрытым – впрочем, тот всегда вставал рано.  
– Ты где? – спросил Мукуро в телефон.  
– Внизу. Спускайся, на завтрак блинчики с сиропом и Савада.  
– Обожаю блинчики с сиропом, – зевнул Мукуро.

Внизу Кёя с Савадой заворожённо пялились в телевизор. Садясь за стол, Мукуро бросил взгляд на экран – демонстрации, “люди против монстров”, кого-то линчевали.  
Обычный бардак в этом мире.  
Хорошо, что блинчики ещё не успели остыть.  
– Смотри, смотри, – Савада толкнул Кёю в бок. – Сейчас покажут этого Освободителя.  
– Может, нам в отпуск уйти? – неприязненно отозвался Кёя, отодвигая его локоть. – Ты и сам отлично справляешься.  
– Может, и уйти, но не прямо сейчас, – отозвался Савада и посмотрел почему-то на Мукуро. Мукуро отрезал кусок блинчика – грубо, со скрипом ножа по тарелке, – и широко улыбнулся. Савада поморщился.  
За спиной хорошо поставленный женский голос рассказывал о монстрах с нечеловеческими способностями, зародившихся на самом дне криминального мира, и о том, что они относятся к обычным людям как к докучливым насекомым.  
– Это ужасно несправедливо, – вздохнул Савада. – Они все просто с ума посходили.  
Пошла документальная врезка, женский голос кричал: “Мама, мамочка! Прекратите это, пожалуйста!”  
– И теперь ты хочешь голову Освободителя на золотом блюде? – спросил Кёя.  
– Он с самого начала её хотел, – ответил Мукуро. – Просто не знал, где искать.  
Он смотрел на Кёю, утреннего бодрого Кёю, и что-то глухо тянуло, дёргало в груди.   
– Это наша война, – произнёс хрипловатый мужской голос. – Война не за освобождение – за выживание.  
Кёя скептически прищурился, в зрачках отражались крошечные головы Освободителя. Губы пошевелились, сложились в мягкую, хищную усмешку. Мукуро знал её, знал этот предвкушающий низкий тон:  
– Давай, Савада, выкладывай, – протянул Кёя, глядя на Мукуро.  
Савада бросил на стол бумажный прямоугольник.  
– Вот адрес. Только…  
– Только? Что “только”? Только не убивайте его?  
– Кёя, – сказал Мукуро. Его утомляли пустые разговоры. Он больше не хотел смотреть на Кёю. В груди шевелился, рос огромный колючий ком, огромный колючий ёж со стальными иглами. – Готовь золотое блюдо, Савада. С нас голова. А потом я хочу в отпуск.  
Савада помолчал, потом скучно ответил:  
– Когда вы так легко соглашаетесь, мне почему-то кажется, что я совершаю что-то…  
– Необдуманное?  
– Аморальное. С другой стороны, распространители “стекляшки” убивают тех самых непричастных людей, которых хотят защитить.  
– Не совсем так, – отозвался Кёя. – Они убивают непричастных наркоманов. Возможно, считают их уже мёртвыми.

– Значит, хочешь в отпуск? – спросил он позже, в такси. Шофёр смотрел прямо перед собой, в зеркале заднего вида отражалось его каменное лицо, только в углах рта стыли брезгливые морщины.  
– Хочу, – кивнул Мукуро. – Ты не отвлекайся, продолжай.  
Иногда Кёя казался таким увлечённым. Таким влюблённым. Губы мягко сомкнулись вокруг головки, язык скользнул, щекотно лаская уздечку. Спазм удовольствия пробежал по телу.   
Иногда Кёя казался.  
Пальцы сжались на горле.   
– Что тебе от меня нужно, – поднимаясь, выплюнул Кёя. – Что ещё тебе, мать твою, от меня нужно?  
Мукуро удивлённо моргнул и попытался сделать вдох. Кёя разжал пальцы.  
– Приехали, – бесстрастно сообщил шофёр.  
– Не забудь застегнуть молнию, – так же бесстрастно сказал Кёя, вылезая из такси.

Потом была квартира на четвёртом этаже, в прихожей лежала аппаратура для звукозаписи, в гостиной Освободитель коротал время со стаканом скотча, рассеянно глядя на прозрачную вазу с прозрачными конфетами. Стакан опрокинулся и покатился, расплёскивая медовую жидкость, когда Кёя, схватив Освободителя за шиворот, запихнул ему в рот пригоршню прозрачных конфет в прозрачной обёртке. Отчаянно дёргались ноги, мелькали серые брюки и гладкие подошвы туфель.  
Мукуро стоял и смотрел, как Кёина рука ныряет в вазу, а потом вбивает конфеты в искривлённый раззявленый рот. Ныряет и вбивает. Ныряет и вбивает.  
Что тебе от меня нужно.  
Что ещё тебе, мать твою, от меня нужно.  
– Вали в свой отпуск, – бросил Кёя, выпрямляясь. Он стоял, отвернувшись от Мукуро, виден был только край злого оскала, а глаза скрылись в тени под упавшей чёлкой.  
Мукуро шагнул вперёд. В ушах свистело и выло. Он больше года не спал нормально. Его преследовали кошмары, снотворное делало их вязкими, а алкоголь – яркими и слишком правдоподобными.  
Другой бы сошёл с ума, а он каждое утро просыпался в хорошем настроении.  
– С тобой ещё хуже, чем без тебя, – сказал Кёя.  
– Круто ты его, – присвистнул Мукуро. – Что, теперь нужно голову отрезать?  
– Пускай умрёт сначала.  
Потом они стояли, а Освободитель умирал в луже мочи и блевотины. Суставы страшно деформировались, мышцы раздувались и опадали, будто внутри его тела резвилась целая стая инопланетных паразитов. Но это было пламя, всего лишь пламя, неестественно сильное, не находящее выхода – ничьё тело не успело бы приспособиться к такой мощи. В какой-то момент Освободителя изогнуло дугой, хрустнул позвоночник, и Мукуро было подумал, что уже всё, но тут Освободитель дрыгнул ногами, сметая перевёрнутый стакан со стола.  
– Мукуро, – тихо сказал Кёя.  
– Что.  
Что-то холодное коснулось затылка, и за спиной послышался голос:  
– Привет, детишки.  
Кёины глаза на мгновение расширились; он улыбнулся:  
– Фелиппе Ланца. Идейный пёс.  
Свобода – это фикция, – пронеслось в голове. И правда, если сам Освободитель это признал.  
– Не дёргайся, пристрелю обоих, – шепнул Ланца. – Я вас поймал.  
– А я вас, Освободитель-сан, – послышался голос Савады. – Спасибо, что нашли время для встречи.  
Мукуро повернулся; Савада стоял за спиной Ланцы, пылающая оранжевым светом ладонь мягко обнимала затылок. С другой, отставленной в сторону, рвалось пламя.

Вот так, в самом конце, они и оказались не у дел. Савада, конечно, сказал, что никто другой бы не справился, и про элемент неожиданности, но так вышло даже ещё более обидно, хотя нет, если честно, пофиг.  
Из окна был виден отряд Гокудеры, у самого входа Хром растянула камуфляжную сеть. Хорошо растянула, технично. Мимо прошла демонстрация.  
– В отпуск хочу, – сказал Мукуро, не обращаясь ни к кому. – Хочу на пенсию. Чёрт, я такой старый, такой усталый. Я прожил столько жизней, я прошёл через шесть адов.   
– Я, я, я, – отозвался Кёя. – Твоё любимое слово.  
Он выглядывал в окно. Солнце слепило глаза, очерчивало Кёю тонким расплавленным контуром. А может, это было не солнце.  
Поддельного Освободителя уже унесли, и теперь Савада сидел на диване и говорил с настоящим.  
За спиной Ланцы стоял Ямамото, просто так стоял, потягивал колу через трубочку и светло улыбался.  
– Вы убийца и лжец, – сказал Савада. – Всегда ненавидел таких, как вы.  
– Не повезло мне, – откликнулся Ланца.  
– Не повезло.  
Савада вздохнул – и словно кто-то включил лампу в тёмной комнате, так неожиданно и ярко засияла в нём безжалостная, непреклонная доброта, свойственная не столько отцу Савады, сколько его предшественнику.  
– Вы сражались с монстрами, но теперь всё хорошо. Теперь вы на стороне ангелов.  
Он протянул руку, и на ней не было перчатки, не было пламени, одна только голая беззащитная кожа.

– Мукуро, – сказал Кёя.   
– А.  
– Знаешь, тебе снятся кошмары.  
Голос Кёи был таким же тусклым, как лицо Освободителя, глядевшего на протянутую руку Савады.  
– Надо же, – отозвался Мукуро. – А ты откуда знаешь? Жучки?  
– Нет, отмычки, – ответил Кёя.   
– Как мило.  
– Во сне ты ругаешься на трёх языках, иногда плачешь, и никогда меня не узнаёшь.  
Кёя смотрел прямо перед собой, лицо было невозмутимым, только угол рта изгибался насмешливо и печально. Стоило бы возразить; тысячи ответов вертелись на языке, но Мукуро молча протянул руку и сжал чужие пальцы, чувствуя, как засыпает в нём страшная и привычная тоска.  
– Тогда я сегодня останусь на ночь, – ответил он.


End file.
